


Beach Time

by WhiteMarsh



Series: Good Times [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, You Have Been Warned, corny fluff, rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteMarsh/pseuds/WhiteMarsh
Summary: Inspired by the beach scene in the ending credits."Before Yuuri could say anything, Victor was off, hollering like a maniac. He ran and kept running until he was neck deep in the water and Yuuri couldn’t help a sputtering laugh. It was one of the most silly, yet strangely endearing things he had ever seen."





	

It was a sweltering hot day in July and the humidity was clearly getting to Victor, who was lying on the couch fanning himself with a magazine he had been reading.

“Hey, Yuuri,” he whined, rolled over to his side to face Yuuri, who was on the floor stretching out after his morning exercises. “How do you stand this?”

Halting his efforts, Yuuri looked over to Victor with a quirked eyebrow. Could it be that the great Victor Nikiforov had a weakness? He guessed it made sense. Victor had probably spent most of his summers training and competing on the rink.

“We could go to Ice Castle,” he suggested, it seemed reasonable. “It’s cold there.”

“Yes, that’s- wait, no!” Victor sat upright so fast it made Yuuri’s head spin and startled Makkachin who had been sleeping next to the couch. “I’ve got it!” He beamed. “Let’s go to the beach!”

“Shouldn’t we be training? Yesterday you said you would-” but Victor waved him off.

“I know what I said, and this is training. Swimming makes for an efficient full body workout, as I’m sure you know.” Victor put a finger to his lips, suddenly looking wistful. “I’ve never actually gone for a swim in the ocean.”

“Really?”

Victor laughed. “Is that so hard to believe? I’ve never lived close to the ocean and it’s mostly frozen anyway, and I haven’t been on vacation during my entire career.” He shrugged. “Never got the chance.”

Getting up from his position on the floor with a final stretch of his back, Yuuri nodded. It didn’t sound like a bad idea. In just a few weeks the skating season would start and they wouldn’t have time for this kind of thing.

“Alright, then let’s pack and go.”

“Beach time, woohoo!” Victor cheered and Yuuri couldn’t help a soft laugh as he watched him run off with an excited Makkachin on his heels.

Half an hour later they set out, deciding to walk there as the beach wasn’t that far, with packed lunches and Makkachin in tow. Victor seemed to be floating on a cloud of childish excitement, a spring in his step and humming a tune. It was infectious and Yuuri couldn’t help his smile.

In the back of his mind, though, there was a hint of nervousness. He had been harboring strong feelings for his coach for months now and this, just the two of them (not counting Makkachin) going to the beach together, it felt almost like a date. Yuuri shook his head slightly, trying to banish the thought. They were just friends, but… things often got… weird between them. What really drove him crazy was that he could never tell if Victor was serious. At times he got the distinct feeling that Victor was toying with him, trying to get a rise out of him, though for what purpose Yuuri wasn’t sure. Other times Victor seemed so genuine,  _ so real _ , that it was all Yuuri could do to not blurt out his feelings right then and there.

Victor had apparently noticed Yuuri’s silence and bumped his shoulder lightly with his own. Yuuri tensed slightly, even that small amount of brief contact enough to send sparks flying. This Victor noticed as well, as he stopped in his tracks.

“Is something wrong?” Victor asked, quieter than Yuuri had thought possible for his current exuberant mood.

“It’s nothing important,” Yuuri lied. Pulling himself together, he smiled and continued walking. “You know, I haven’t been to the beach in ages. It must have been years at least.”

“Really? Ah, what a treat!” Victor said enthusiastically as he caught up to Yuuri again. Yuuri looked at him questioningly but he just gave a cryptic smile.

Victor’s excitement was palpable by the time they reached the beach area. “Wow, this is beautiful!” He exclaimed, grabbing Yuuri’s arm and dragging him forward. “Look, Yuuri!”

“I’ve seen it a million times and so have you. We pass through here every day,” Yuuri said, exasperated, but Victor’s disappointed look had him changing his tune. “It is beautiful,” he admitted.

It really was, the sun was high in the sky and the sky and sea seemed to merge together in deep blue hues. Not a cloud to be seen, the only thing breaking up the perfect blue canvas were a couple of seabirds circling lazily above. There were quite a few people bathing already, Yuuri realized, but then again, it was the perfect day for a dip. 

First in the water was Makkachin, as she suddenly sprung into action at the sight of the gentle waves, Victor cheering her on as she sprinted between swimmers and sun-bathers.

“Well, it’s in her genes, I guess, poodles are a kind of water retriever after all,” Victor said fondly. “We’re not gonna lose to her, are we?” He issued the challenge as he started taking off his t-shirt and kicking off his sandals. They had both decided to just wear their swim trunks and t-shirts for modesty as they walked through town.

Before Yuuri could say anything, Victor was off, hollering like a maniac. He ran and kept running until he was neck deep in the water and Yuuri couldn’t help a sputtering laugh. It was one of the most silly, yet strangely endearing things he had ever seen.

“Yuuri!” Victor called, waving a hand with a wide grin plastered all over his face. “Get in! It’s great, why didn’t we do this sooner?”

Smiling, Yuuri took of his own shirt, even forgetting to be self conscious about the loose skin on his stomach. Placing his t-shirt, sandals and the cooler bag next to Victor’s belongings, he looked out to the sea where Victor and Makkachin were already paddling around each other, frolicking in the waves.

The sun baking down on his bare back reminded Yuuri of something.

“Victor, you didn’t put sunscreen on!” He called out.

Out in the waves Victor looked nonplussed, then he shrugged. “I’m pretty sun-resistant, and I’m already wet, so-”

“Sunscreen, now,” Yuuri demanded.

“Right, aye sir!” Victor sloppily saluted and started padding his way over the sand towards Yuuri. “Oh, I know! We can apply it to each other!” He suggested enthusiastically.

Yuuri sighed. Of course he would say something like that.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Yuuri said truthfully. This was just one of those times where he couldn’t tell if Victor was joking or not.

Victor looked somewhat disappointed but didn’t press the issue, instead lightly toweling himself while sneaking little glances at Yuuri, who was very pointedly  _ not _ making a show of himself applying the sunscreen.

“Here,” Yuuri said as he handed over the bottle. He didn’t wait for Victor but instead put down his glasses and waded out to join Makkachin and hide his rising embarrassment.

Victor had been right, the water really was great and Yuuri felt himself relaxing as he was gently rocked about by the waves. It had been a while since his last swim, but his body remembered and soon he was gliding happily through the water.

Light splashing behind him reminded him that he wasn’t alone and he turned around, thinking it was Makkachin but instead finding himself face to face with a grinning Victor, whose hand came up to lightly pinch Yuuri’s cheek.

“You cheater, leaving me behind like that,” Victor scolded, but the smile didn’t leave his face. “Hey, how about a race? To that buoy out there. Winner gets to eat katsudon tonight.” He winked.

Yuuri swallowed, but his expression was determined. It was on. 

Seeing him rise to the challenge, Victor gave a pleased laugh. “Knew you’d be up for it.”

After a brief countdown provided by Victor, they were off, racing towards the buoy. Victor, as it turned out, was a fairly strong swimmer, but Yuuri, much to his own surprise, eventually gained the advantage, probably thanks to his stamina and being more used to swimming with a current. When he was the first to touch the buoy, he couldn’t help a triumphant whoop. He clung to the buoy for a bit, catching his breath and was soon joined by Victor who was also a little ragged.

“Hah, well done,” Victor gasped, placing a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Alright, the katsudon is yours.”

Yuuri’s couldn’t help the pride welling in his chest, nor could he fight the butterflies in his stomach, fluttering to life at the contact. A wide smile tugged at his cheeks and for a while they just stared at it each other, in the middle of the sea, clinging to a buoy. Yuuri was feeling something raw and primal come over him in that moment, but it was Victor who broke contact first.

“We should get back, Makkachin is waiting,” he said.

True enough, back on the beach Makkachin was impatiently running back and forth, eagerly waiting for her master’s return.

They swam back at a more leisurely pace, Victor on his back, just lazily kicking with his legs. When they reached shallower waters he stood up, just shoulders and head over the surface.

“Yuuri, come here for a second,” he beckoned.

Curious, Yuuri obeyed, coming closer until they were facing each other.

“Turn around,” Victor ordered.

Though now a bit apprehensive, wondering what Victor had come up with this time, Yuuri did as he was told. He tensed a bit when he felt Victor’s hands on his sides.

“Victor!” He warned.

“Hmm,” Victor just hummed and Yuuri shivered when those hands slid up just a little. “You’ve lost quite a bit of weight.” Leaning closer, he whispered in Yuuri’s ear. “I bet I could do throw jumps with you now, ever tried that?”

“N-no,” Yuuri stammered, feeling a flush come over his face and he was grateful Victor couldn’t see. “Besides, isn’t that pointless? They don’t allow same-sex ice dancing,” he reasoned.

“Well, maybe they should,” Victor said smoothly, hands still firmly on Yuuri’s ribs. “There is no one I’d rather share the ice with than you.”

“I-” Yuuri felt just about ready to melt, or panic and run away, but something compelled him to stand his ground. He could swear Victor’s thumbs were running soothing patterns on his back.

Victor sighed and leaned his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder. “How long are we going to dance around this?” He whispered and Yuuri felt a lump rise to his throat.

Yuuri wanted to play dumb, ask him what he was talking about, but he knew exactly what he meant. Months of lingering touches, stares that lasted too long. So many bottled up feelings, so many insecurities, Yuuri not really understanding where they stood in relation to each other. Yuuri had never been in a real relationship, had never flirted, didn’t really get how it all worked. It was all so new and frankly, he hadn’t been ready. But how could you ever be ready for something like this?

“Yuuri, please say something.” Yuuri didn’t miss the slight choke in Victor’s voice.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri slowly turned around and was startled to find an expression on Victor’s face that he had never seen before. Eyes slightly wide, brows drawn ever so slightly together, Victor looked lost. Something dawned on Yuuri, the realization that this had been just as hard for Victor. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to kiss that lost expression away. He couldn’t though, not with so many people nearby. Instead he settled for tentatively finding Victor’s hand underwater, lacing their fingers together. Victor’s eyes widened even more, lips silently coming apart in what could only be described as a gape.

“I- I’ve been…” Yuuri started. “Unsure. You’re really hard to read sometimes and I was… Intimidated, I guess.” A shadow came over Victor’s face and Yuuri quickly continued. “It’s not your fault! All my life I’ve looked up to you, put you on a huge pedestal, so when you suddenly come down and are like… well, this, I didn’t know how to react. I could never tell if you were joking or not, I was so confused,” he blurted out.

A weary smile found it’s way to Victor’s features. “And here I thought I was being so clear.” He sighed, closing his eyes and squeezing Yuuri’s hands. “Let me say it outright then, no misunderstandings. You are incredibly dear to me, Yuuri, and if you would have me then I am yours.”

Swallowing the lump that had been in his throat for this entire exchange, Yuuri gently squeezed back. “I- Yeah. Yes? I mean…” He fumbled with the words, but apparently it was good enough as he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace.

Burying his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, Victor released a shaky breath. “Slava bogu,” he whispered and while Yuuri didn’t understand the words he could feel the relief emanating from Victor. Letting his hands knit together behind the small of Victor’s back, they simply stood there for a while.

“Uhm, Victor? People are staring.”

“Let them.”

“But Makkachin-”

That seemed to snap Victor out of his reverie and he slowly withdrew from their embrace. Taking a moment to straighten himself, he flashed Yuuri a brilliant smile, not his trademark smile, this one was slightly crooked and maybe a bit too wide, but somehow even more perfect.

“Let’s go home, Yuuri,” he said, stretching out a hand.

Grasping that hand, Yuuri felt like he was on the precipice of something. Something new and exciting and so very daunting. Yet he felt no fear. Whatever was ahead, they would overcome it together.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out really corny, I'm so sorry... Also I have a headcanon that Yuuri's eyesight isn't particularly bad, he's nearsighted but not blind without glasses.
> 
> Slava bogu = Thank god


End file.
